pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hhhippo/Archive 1
Misc Möööp Möööp Irkm Desmet 16:52, 4 May 2007 (CEST) I'll be afk from 5th till 14th of may. Come back just in time for the vote :-) --Hhhippo 20:45, 4 May 2007 (CEST) :In the air again... afk 25th to 29th --Hhhippo 23:19, 24 May 2007 (CEST) :: Hi man, do you have MSN or other IM? Need some help if you got time :) gcardinal 12:02, 15 June 2007 (EDT) AFK until june 21th --Hhhippo 19:48, 16 June 2007 (EDT) Question ... On the Navigation frame on the main page, is there a way to put another link to "Created Articles" as well? Recent changes being just recent changes, new articles, everything, but if there was just a "created articles" link, I could see all new pages, whether users or builds. For me a quick way to see what's new out there, and easy to see what needs testing etc. Or make a "Recent changes" and "New Articles" link... Make sense or am I missing something? Slipmat 18:46, 29 May 2007 (CEST) :Try and . I'm not so sure if they should have their own entry in the toolbox, since they're only one click away under . I'll make a note on . Regarding builds that need testing, there will be new categories and search functions once PvXwiki:Real_Vetting is implemented. --Hhhippo 19:05, 29 May 2007 (CEST) Its ok, Just wanted to chat a bit. I won't be home next week since iv'e got the army to go to, but I'll see you some other time. :) Btw, tell me what you think about my new page, re-edited it. :) --Serenity 10:10, 01 June 2007 Support page thingie Yes your correct, I put it under the split because I didn't know where else to put it. You have my permission to move it where it would best be done on your, slightly, confusing page (organiztion and response wise). Otherwise, good idea, and everything reads well. Just not sure how to respond inside the page itself. Shireensysop 06:09, 5 June 2007 (CEST) :ok, I moved your post. Please have a look if my interpretation of all of your comments was right. Sorry for making a confusing page. My aim was to give a framework for discussing each issue in its own section. Seems I've overshot a bit :-( Btw: the italic font and 'Simon said...' style was meant only to summarize previous discussions on each topic. Discussion now can proceed as usual. I hope that's more clear now with what it says at the top of the page. --Hhhippo 12:22, 5 June 2007 (CEST) Wrong spot but ... meh. Hello, you seem to know the answers, my answer doctor, and you're three years wiser than myself. This is a non-wiki related question, but I thought you might be able to shed some light. The new /wiki command in game, is there a way of preventing it from minimizing your game? I run dual monitors and one window has pvx/guild wiki's, other has the game. Any ideas? I couldn't find anything in game so I thought I would ask you! :) thanks in advance! Slipmat 02:21, 7 June 2007 (CEST) :It seems there's currently no such option. It was suggested at the official wiki, so maybe you want to add your support there, and maybe Anet will consider it. I didn't use the ingame links much yet, but it's indeed annoying, even with only one screen. --Hhhippo 13:11, 9 June 2007 (CEST) help Please check it out Help needed. Thx :) please please please check your email :) gcardinal 12:52, 29 June 2007 (CEST) Promotion Congrats, you're officially a Sysop now. Keep up the great work! :) [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 06:00, 30 June 2007 (CEST) :Thanks for the confidence! I'll do my very best. --Hhhippo 10:11, 30 June 2007 (CEST) ::We have forums that nobody seems to use, but just in case, post big news there. I check it daily... but I can't speak for everyone else :p ::Register on it, I'll add you to the admins group, and we'll be good to go. -Auron 10:17, 30 June 2007 (CEST) :::congrats! - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']]º_o 22:56, 30 June 2007 (CEST) Questions whered my paragon builds go? :You mean this? Check your talk page. --Hhhippo 17:11, 30 June 2007 (CEST) What happened to my builds? it was on My builds page that u edited? The previous unsigned comment was made by User:Ijc007 17:16, 30 June 2007 on User_talk:Hhhippo/Ariane I broke it http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:A/any_Siphoner_of_Strength&action=rate :I see the problem. The extension tries to calculate the average of 0 builds. I don't have access to the code yet, have to wait for Gcardinal. I'll try to reproduce it on the test server, will take few minutes. You can probably fix it by adding a valid vote. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 18:26, 1 July 2007 (CEST) Problem is, that build is still in trial/stubs. It does not warrant any votes. Shireensysop 18:39, 1 July 2007 (CEST) :Hmm, maybe put a vote and mention in the comment it's just a test and will be deleted soon. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 18:53, 1 July 2007 (CEST) Rollback completed Shireensysop 18:38, 1 July 2007 (CEST) : :-) ok, same problem. Will show it to Gcardinal asap. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 18:53, 1 July 2007 (CEST) Example Please I do not see what is wrong with the Page Counts. Mind giving an example? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 07:43, 3 July 2007 (CEST) Thanks for catching the vandalism Quicker than I was. :-) - Krowman 22:21, 3 July 2007 (CEST) Back end problem I was wondering if you could take a look at this: . I've noticed that all the 'Build talk:' pages that redirect into a userspace show up on the special page, but they aren't articles and cannot be deleted. It looks like someone back on GWiki deleted the 'Build' page when they moved the article, but forgot about the 'Build talk' page. Now, what would we have to do to remove them from that list? Recreate the articles and redirects, then delete them and their talk pages on this wiki? If you've got an idea that I haven't thought of yet, could you enlighten me? Thanks. - Krowman 11:56, 4 July 2007 (CEST) :Yea, it's some old stuff from GuildWiki that's not properly deleted from our database. Gcardinal says there are MediaWiki repair scripts for that, but they get stuck since our database is too large. I had the same idea to create and delete the pages manually, I'll try a bit on the test site and see what can be done. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 13:30, 4 July 2007 (CEST) ::Doesn't work. Have to find another solution, but I'm too tired now... – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 14:25, 4 July 2007 (CEST) :::The only solution I found is deleting the redirecting page manually from the database. But only Gcardinal can do that on the main site's database. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 16:01, 4 July 2007 (CEST) LOL U GOT PROBLEMS WITH U BACK END LOL — Skuld 14:33, 4 July 2007 (CEST) :Your maturity is frightening at times Skuld... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 14:49, 4 July 2007 (CEST) ::UR FACE IS FRITENING SUMTIMES LOL - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 14:56, 4 July 2007 (CEST) :::O: I am hurt Skakid! How could you say something like that to my face! You must be magic! You know who else is magic? Micheal Jackson. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:03, 4 July 2007 (CEST) ::::i think you mean magic johnson. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 15:12, 4 July 2007 (CEST) :::::Perhaps, but no :/. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:21, 4 July 2007 (CEST) ::::::Out of the 2 who has "magic" in their name? I rest my case. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 15:23, 4 July 2007 (CEST) :::::::But who can literally perform magic O.o? Case closed. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:24, 4 July 2007 (CEST)